Home, sweet home
by jasmine92
Summary: Matt has fought for his new life. every step has been a constant push, a struggle to survive. So what can Matt expect to happen when his former life comes back to haunt him. is it worth the fight, or will Tai brake him.  M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

first fanfiction what dint come from reading a book.

I've been reading a lot of Yamato/tai stories, and yes i fell in love with all off them. so i thought i would do my own.

hope you all enjoy.

love ya all.

jas :)

**summary.**

Yamato Ishida left his home town two years ago. life has been a breeze since then, well mostly. Matt has fought, scrapped, and worked to damn hard to for many of things in his life today. including, securing a place at an american collage, a year before he has to leave. becoming the lead singer of one off the hotteset bands. and staying as far away from Taichi Yagami, as physically possible.

Nothing ever come's easy.

So what can Matt expect when he is suddenly pushed back into his former life. will he fight to stay how he is, or will Tai finely brake him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"why did we have to come back again." Matt Ishida asked his father. The boy was currently slummed against the passenger seat of his dads rather large car, as his father had forbid him to drive his own. Something about not trusting Matt to actually follow him back home.

"because." his father started. "my old job offered me a better post. Also this way we're more close to T.K and your mother."  
><em>still,<em> that wasn't a good enough reason in Matt's book.  
>"anyway." his father added. "I thought you would be delighted in seeing all your old friends again."<p>

Matt let out a snort so loud his father had the sudden thought that a pig had entered the car. "I had new friends. Friends I might add, who had the same likes as me." also friends who dint screw him over, _literally_.

"you'll still see them." Mr Ishida reassured his oldest son. "they only live two towns over, and they can stay for weekends at a time, if that makes you feel better."

no, not really, but he would take what he could. "fine." he muttered, well resting his head on the plain of glass.  
><em>The city never changes<em>, matt thought to himself. _I wonder if he's still the same_.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A week had passed and the Christmas holidays had come to an end. School was starting in the new year...  
>….and he was late. It was just like him to be late on his first day back at his old school.<p>

"were are you." Matt mumbled, throwing useless objects about the room.

"hurry up Yamato." T.K shouted from the living area. "school's going to start soon."

"I know!" Matt hissed, as he stubbed his toe well searching for his book bag. Finley finding it under a pail of clothes he had yet to put away from the unpacking, he dashed to the front door where T.K was now stood, hopping from foot to foot.

Matt dint know if it was by good fortune that they had been able to get there old apartment back, or if it was sheer bad luck. And by the way things was going, he was picking the later.  
>Swiping the keys from the counter top, he dashed out the door and down the stairs.<p>

"car" he shouted over to T.K

"but then you'll be late." T.K answered, confusion all over his face,

Matt huffed at his younger brother. "and that I really don't care about. Now get your scrawny butt buckled up."

both blond brothers rushed with there seat belts before Matt finely put the car in gear and pulled out at a speed what would most likely to get him arrested. Well, if he was court that is.

"do you even know how to drive this thing." T.K hissed. His fingers making a groove on the glove box.

"would an inexperienced driver have been able to pull the stunt I just did." he taunted back, his winning smile plastered on his lips.

"no! But a suicidal one could. What did I ever do to you, why do you want to kill me, I've been a good brother haven't I."

"I know how to drive, dad got me her for my 18th" Matt said well rubbing the dash, like he would an over affectionate puppy.

"ahh so you been driving for three months, takes longer then that to brake a woman in, brother. So I can safely say that if she has one of her 'mood swings' were going to die. Nice to know my death will be at the hands of the brother who says he loves me."

Matt laughed at T.K's humour. "get you knickers out of a bunch and stop winning. I'm not going to kill you, well not today that is." Matt told the younger version of himself, while spinning the wheel and making a cut in traffic what caused a few blared horns.

"knickers?"

signing, Matt indicated well knocking it down a gear to stop for a light. "panties T.K, panties. God I cant believe out of what I just said you only picked up one word."

T.K gave matt an innocent grin before finely letting out a shrike when Matt looked his way. "keep you damn eyes on the road." T.K howled well going for the wheel. "damn, where did you get your licence. Better yet give me the name of the guy who gave it you, so I can purposely kill him for putting you on the road."

"I have road rage, Kay."

"isn't that where you shout at over car drivers."

Matt gave his younger brother a 300 watt smile. "lets just say I'm being polite, would you prefer me nasty."

"polite away, please don't let my nonsense rambling get in the way."

after that T.K went silent, apart from the odd speak hear and there. Matt would have found it funny if today wasn't the worst day of his life by far. Finely the younger of the two spoke.

"you know, they all missed you."

he got a snort as a response.

"we all have, especially Tai." now that nearly made him crash the car. Matt chose to ignore both his brother and his words.

_Wrong move Matt, wrong move. _His conscience told him as T.K finely exploded. "you cant hind forever Matt, not like you bin doing since you got here. Sooner of later one of them are going to see your back, and I'm not hiding it from them, damn I'm not hiding _you_ from them. There your friends."

"wrong." he snapped. "friends stand by your side through it all. The hard and the easy stuff, just like when we was in the other world. But people change T.K and the sooner you learn that, the better. You'll be less disappointed in them when it happens that way." Matt had started in a shouted but ended in a whisper as he pulled the car into T.K's school.

T.K looked at him, his eyes large as he took in his brothers words. How much pain came from Matt's voice as he spoke. Still, he wouldn't believe it.

"no Matt, the only one who has changed is you. You was given the crest of friendship and look where that got you, leaving them all behind like you did back then. Well I will always believe that my friends will come though for me." and with that he got out slamming the door and making Matt jump with the force. Damn that lad had muscle.

Putting the car back in gear he headed for his school. How was it his brother always made him feel like the size of an ant, he had been able to do it back in the digital world, and he would still do it now.

_Guess that talent never goes. _

Pulling up in school, Matt was a good five minutes late. Still he dint bother rushing. He pulled his guitar from the back and headed for the main doors. The idea of putting his ipod in crossed his mind, but he soon dismissed the idea as he would only have to take it back out in class.

Matt had gotten his schedule in the post the day before, and was not happy of what he would be doing is first morning back in class. Algebra.

_Well atleast its the same no matter where you move to. _

Stopping at the class door he knocked twice before walking in, not waiting for an invite. The class fell silent at his entrance before whispers broke out across the room. Yes Matt Ishida was back in town. Some whispered because they new him from school, other because they had seen his band on TV or whatnot. In the end it was all whispers he dint want to know about.

Plastering his most devastating smile on his face, he turned to the teacher. "please beg my pardon for my lateness Miss Heshimi, guess even I couldn't remember where my class was after two years of absence." he let out a soft laugh while scratching the back of his neck.

And she fell for it, just like that, like they all did. Her eyes softened as she took in his dishevelment appearance, apparently taking that as a sign of rushing. When really he just couldn't be bothered getting ready for school this morning.

"just don't let it happen again." she tried to warn, but her voice was too soft.

"of course." he lied, while taking a seat at the back of the class. 1) so people couldn't gawk at him. 2) so he could put his ear buds in and drown out the sound of gossip.

The class dragged, but finely the bell signalled the begging of the next. One he was actually looking forward two. He was starting collage next year, and well he wanted to branch out, so Matt had decide two years back to pick up a foreign language. As English was practically everywhere people went these days, he had chose to learn it.

And it was going good being able to insult people in a different tongue.

Matt sat down and took his books out, he was just about to put a date when his phone rang. All eyes went his way. And damn the teacher was male and wouldn't fall for his sweat smile and soft laugh, well unless he was gay.

"Mr Ishida."

"erm." Matt replied, fishing the phone out of his pocket. He was about to turn it off and apologise when he seen the caller ID.

A wicked smile curved his lips as he jumped from the chair. "sorry Sir, really gotta take this." Matt said while dashing from the class.

Finely once outside he picked up.

"please tell me I just dint wake you, dude." was the first greeting he got.

Matt smiled while gliding down the hall so the teacher couldn't find him. "nahh man, I'm in class. Well was. What time is it over there."

a huge yawn came his way before Kai finely answered. "a little over 10pm, the time zones are so fucked up, man. I just had to guess and pray you want sleeping, we all know what your like if we disturb your beauty sleep." he paused for a seconded to yawn again. "well not like you need it anyway."

"on another note" Kai spoke again, not giving Matt time to answer. His Australian drawl thick. His accent always came out more when he was tired. Kai Kabeto was one of Matt's band mates, and back up singer and guitar. He moved over here when he was 6, and therefore had been able to speak fluently in both languages his hole life, another reason Matt could speak English so well.

"you not going to get in trouble for ditching class... …. you are out of class aren't you."

"noooo, not at all, I'm having a full conversation with you while the teacher eggs me on. How stupid you think I am Kai. And dint I just tell you I was _not _in class."

"you know me, don't pay attention when I need sleep."

that was true, but it took a lot to get him tired. "why are you tired?"

"the woman of this family do not understand the word 'lie in' they keep getting me up at ungodly hours in the morning." Kai was on holiday in Miami, America. He had been begging for a tattoo by Miami ink for months. Matt and Kai had been sure his mum would never pay for it, but had shocked them both when she booked a holiday there. For a full back piece, he had to spend three weeks with his mother and little sister.

Matt laughed at his friends misfortune. "well that is what a holiday is about."

"no Matt, you wrong. Holiday means torture in my language man. You got no idea what I'm going though. I'm the only one who can speak English so I'm translating everything, and I mean everything. Crissi asked me what a sign post read, just cos the writing was pretty." there was no mistaking the whine in his voice.

Crissi was Kai's younger step-sister and could get fascinated easy. Also Kai's dad had passed away a couple of years back leaving Kai the only English speaker of the family. Another reason Matt wanted to learn it, so Kai wasn't on his own as much.

"I feel for you, I really do."

"me!" Kai barked. "what about you, back at your old school with people you don't want to be with. So what's the run down."

Matt smiled at his best friend. He always loved that about Kai, no matter how bad life was for himself he always made it out better then it was, so not to make people worry. "well there is one thing I really thought I had got away from when I left."

"hum, yer what's that."

"these green blazers. Gah, I mean who came up with this."

a large boisterous laugh filled Matt's ear. "dude you probably rock that look, and when I get home you gotta wear it for the guys."

"and most boys want there partners in nurse outfits." Matt joked.

"boy we ain't dating, as you keep reminding me. Well unless you changing your mind that is. But if not, that's fine. I ain't gonna push it on you. That's your choice to make and no one can take it from you, not even that all powerful being up in the sky."

"you know, you sound pissed."

"and I love how that's all you got from my little rant, thank you boy for paying me attention when I really needed it. Remind me to make you cookies when I get back, for your well planed achievement."

"dick." Matt said to Kai's sarcasm.

there was a long silence, when Kai finely spoke it was so quite Matt had to strain his hearing. "you seen him yet."

Matt took a deep breath before answering. "nah not yet... why you jealous."

the same rich laugh came again. "boy I told you a million times, you only gotta look at someone like that and I want to kill them."

yes he had, Kai had always said how much he would take care of Matt. But it was something Matt just couldn't do to the teen.

"sorry to cut it short Kai but I gotta go." Matt mumbled, not wanting to have an awkward conversation right now.

"yea I hear ya, what you gonna tell the teach."

"probably just that one of my friends got rabies or something along them lines." Matt said in an offbeat voice.

"oh I'm going to kill you when I get home." Kai said, giving a less then convincing threat. "Kay well I'm going to phone the others before I faint of exhaustion. I'll try and get you again later when schools out."

"have a good holiday Kai, come back to us in one peace."

"yer whatever. See you soon kid."

Matt walked back into class feeling a little light headed. He missed Kai, the lad had only one week left then he would be home, but the time he had had away felt more like three months then three weeks.

Soon the silly smile was whipped from his face when he seen the teacher stood at the front of the class, arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"explain." he commanded.

Oh year, pretty smile and gentle laugh sooo want going to work right now.

_Think brain, think. don't fail me now. _He had always been good at coming up with fast lies, it was a talent he had along with hiding his emotions.

Right now he used both.

Strait face he spoke in English so the others wouldn't understand all that much.

"my friends been in a car accident, he's not seriously injured. But that was his mother phoning to let me know. Sorry I had to rush out but I new from the number something had happened." _okies so its a little worse then rabies._

The teachers mouth fell in a little O shape. Obviously impressed with his fluent English, and also probably feeling like a bit of a twat. _Yep I am so good at lying._

If he could pat himself on the back right now, without looking like a idiot, he would.

After that the teacher dismissed his apology, and that if he needed to take the lesson off he could. Matt declined as it was a lesson he actually liked.

Once dinner came around Matt shuffled into he music room, checking it was completely empty before sitting down and getting his guitar out.

_Well I suppose one less meal wont make a difference. _Matt thought to himself, he had always been as thin as a twig, no matter how much he ate.

Kai's voice entered his head, as he thought about the last time he had voice his opinion about his body to the boy. _Why you bothered bout that thin figure of yours I never know. Your a rockstare mate, you get all them gals and sexy lads chasing after you. You think they say your to thin, puffff, course not. They want to do that body know matter what it looks like. Don't blame 'em, I wouldn't mind a piece. Still don't let your body get you down Yamato, you look good whatever you put on and I would beg for a body like yours. Take what you got and work it. _

He chuckled to himself while tuning his instrument. Kai always made him feel better in the most stupid way, the lad spoke his mind twenty-four seven. It was something he always counted on, the one thing he could truly rely on, Kai's ever giving truths.

Smiling at the stupid memories of his best mate, Matt started strumming. He tweaked it here and there until he finely got the piece he had been working on. Once he had a note Matt thought would work, he would jot it down on paper so he could replay it again.

Matt had been going at it for a good half a hour, before he finely stopped to twist at the sudden click of the door.

A young girl stood there – well he said young, but she was only a year younger – with large eyes and awe written on her face.

"oh sorry." she mumbled. "i... erm... well I heard you playing and" she paused again to twiddle her thumbs. "I sort of ease dropped and fell though the door." the girl finished letting off a nerves laugh.

Matt dint replay, he really dint know how to. He dint like people listening to him play because they always annoyed him, asking him to play again. Really it pissed him off in many ways, especially when he was trying to make a new song.

The girl gave a slight flick of her blue hair, "I'm sorry again Mr Ishida, I really dint mean to intrude and it was very rude of me to listen to a song you haven't yet to finish." she paused to give him a small smile, before turning and stepping out the door. She stopped to look back at him. "I like the melody. A bit down, like a love song. Oh no that's wrong." she said talking to her self. "i guess it was more like a promise, you know. Like when something bad happens and you don't know how to make it better, but you want to try." she stopped to take a breath her eyes sparkling.

Matt snapped his head to the paper as he took in the notes he had written down. She was right and he hadn't even seen it, the melody was slow, but had a bounce what said things would get better.

Wow the girl new what she was talking about.

He was just about to turn and thank her, but she was gone.

_Hmm strange. _He thought. _Oh well, she just helped me with my lyrics._

Matt would have to thank her when they next ran into each other.

Hearing the warning bell, Matt packed his things away. He had just stepped out the door when a boisterous laugh came from down the hall.

Realising that laugh anywhere, Matt jumped back into the class.

Tai came walking past, his tie pulled round his head, well blue tribal paint decorated his cheeks. All he needed was a feather and Tai would truly look the part. He was shouting gibberish well waving his hands about wildly, well Sora and Izzi laughed at his stupidit.

Matt felt stupid hiding, but right now he really dint want to talk to them. It was the reason he hadn't gone to dinner. Seeing them was just not on his list of 'things to be done today' and he was extremely ashamed of himself when he ducked away from the glass pane on the door.

_Your acting like a child, scared of the school bullies. _

Yer he was.

Damn, he felt utterly pathetic.

Running a hand though his golden hair, Matt snatched the door open before storming out. Making sure to slam the stupid thing, like it had personally offended him. Right then he dint care if the three turned and seen him striding down the hall, he was just so pissed with himself for the hole 'hiding from the past' act.

The three old friends never did turn at the noise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the day passed in a blur, yet Matt was still royally pissed.

He had been taking it out on the majority of the student body, snapping and snarling at anyone how dared talk to him. He stormed past teenagers in the hallway, shoulders and elbows pushing anyone who shimmered an inch to close.

Even the teachers had seemed to leave him be, after a very 'girly' hissy fit he had had. A argument had sprouted at the beginning of a lesson, with a boy who had asked if he was in the band teenage wolves. Matt had been in such a foul mood, he had hissed a few joyous words the boys way and when the teacher pulled him about it, Matt had stood, gathered his things and left.

_Hm'um, dads definitely going to be getting a phone call about today. _Matt thought, well walking to his car.

Just then his phone rang.

"Speak of the devil and he will come."he muttered to himself, fishing for the damn contraption. It was a saying Kai often used, especially when someone popped in they had been talking about.

_Well the teachers dint waist time phoning dad._

"I'm not doing it because you made me move, okay." was how Matt answered when picking up.

"hu, what you on bout kid."

"Kai?" He asked shocked, before cursing upon dropping the car keys on the floor.

"who you expecting, the tooth fairy." Kai answered, mirth lacing his words. "so what you not doing cos of the move."

"er... nothing." Matt changed the subject before Kai could answer. "thought you was about to faint."

it worked, the boy dint even hesitate when answering. "well this amazing thing 'appened. The little lass on the corner shop thinks I'm 21, sooo I bin drinking jack since I phoned you, bit hyper now man." and it was then Matt heard the slur of words. "what ya doooo in?" Kai asked, in a childish sing song voice.

"ah, well I'm juggling the guitar, book bag and trying to open the fricken car."

"that sounds crap... so have I got rabies."

Matt laughed at the random change of subject. "nope." he confirmed. "but you have been in a car accident, nothing serious so don't worry."

"so it was only a broken toe then." Kai said well heaving a large sign. "it makes me feel so pathetic crying ova a toe."

Matt raised a brow while fiddling with his keys. "Kai, it dint really happen."

"oh right, so it dint." Matt had to shake his head at his best mate, the lad defiantly had a few screws lose. "so I bin thinking."

"that's dangerous." He joked.

"Shut it." Kai mused back, there was a pause well Matt listened to a slurping. He new that lad was knocking back the alcohol. "you dint sound to cleaver when answering, I'm taking an educated guess here when I say you seen 'im."

sometimes, Matt hated how Kai new him so well. Taking his time to answer, Matt opened the back door of his car and placed his bag and guitar in there. Apparently he took to long.

"what 'appened."

"nothing." he answered to quickly.

"right." Kai drawled out. "well then, that either means you don't want to tell me. Or nout really did 'appen." Kai paused for a moment, and when he spoke again he sounded extremely sober. "you wonna talk 'bout it Yamato"

Matt let out a long sign well resting his head on the roof of the car. He new that to anyone looking at him, he would look like a wanker, bent awkwardly over the car, as he was far to tall to just rest his head there without nearly doubling over. Still he needed to lean on something, yes it had affected him seeing Tai, even if it was for a split second. And he hated himself for that weakness, he wanted to be strong, not weak. He wanted to be able to bump into the lad and give him the cold shoulder, not stomp around like a hormonal teenager.

"Yamato?"

Matt froze.

God no, please not now. _And this is what happens when you take your time getting in the fucking car._

Shit, shit, shit.

"oi kid." Kai cried down the phone. "you there man? come on answer me I'm getting worried."

Matt switched to English before answering. "speak of the devil and he will come."

silence greeted him on the other end, finely Kai answered in a semi slow tone. "today's not your lucky day."

"you got no idea." he replied back in his natural tongue. "don't worry about it Kai, just a itch what needs scratching. that's all."

"starching! Why you wonna do that, its hardly gonna hurt the bloke. I say punch the twat in the nose."

Matt couldn't hold back his bark of laughter as he slowly turned to face his living nightmare. "I hope I get the chance, really need a good stress reliever..."

Yamato Ishida wasn't lost for words often, and neither did he trail off from a conversation well getting distracted.

Now was the only expectation.

Taichi Yagami stood not five feet from him. And he look good, real fucking good.

Matt's raging hormones stood to attention at the sight of his ex-lover, his mind had gone white with shock, but one thing did come.

_Thank god I've got the control._

The control not to grab Tai by the collar, throw him in the car and do him till they was both sated. Because oh boy! Did he ever.

The lad was absolutely stunning. The green blazer Matt hated so much, only made the younger boy look yummy enough to eat. It went with his tanned complex so much that Matt suddenly felt very pale. He had always been jealous of Tai's natural tan, and how it was the same shade all over.

_Stop thinking about it!_

To late. He could already see that olive skin on every inch of Tai's body in his minds eye. Even in his most privet areas.

_Oh now you've gone and done it Matt._ He scolded himself._ Lets just hope he don't see you standing to attention._

The younger lads hair had been cut, not enough for it to stop defying gravity, but his spikes were shorter then he remembered. It made him look older, more mature. Dark chocolate brown eyes looked his way, shining with happiness. They was surrounded my sinfully full lashes, what just made them look all the more smoky and sexy, in Matt's opinion.

Full rosy lips was parted slightly, begging for him to just lean in and capture them for himself. To lick and nibble them till both sets were red raw.

Matt licked suddenly dray lips as Tai gasped and placed a hand over his own mouth, long pianist fingers touched his lips shakily, like he had guess what Matt wanted to do.

Yamato did not remember Tai ever looking so damn good in his life. When he had left the lad was only 15, still with his gangly teenage body. Now, now he looked like a sex god.

He was taller, just a inch or two shorter then Matt – not including the hair – his body had thinned out a little, making him only slightly more bulky then himself, but damn did it suit him. His cheek bones were sharper, jaw squarer, mouth fuller.

Tai was just so damn captivating. If they hadn't had such a bad past Matt would definitely let his control brake. God how he wanted to pin that body down and lick every place his tongue could reach.

"Matt! Matt! OI, Yamato! Kid answer me!" Kai screamed down the ear piece, bringing Matt out of his trance.

"hmm, oh sorry. Ermm... gotta go Kai, get some sleep." he ended the call, only slight hearing the shouts from the other end, but choosing to ignore them.

"Tai." he stammered out. "I... what. Oufff"

Tai had launched himself at Matt, crushing him in a bear hug. Matt practically melted at the close proximity, Tai smelt of wood chips, and something what was all teenage boy.

_He smells like home._ Matt thought.

No! he had to stop this. His body was already painfully hard, and he couldn't allow himself to think of this. This monster was _not _home.

Grabbing his control with both hands he pushed the tanned boy off him.

"what you doing!" Matt snarled. hating that he couldn't get a full sentence out.

"Yama-"

"its Matt." he snapped, cutting the younger lad off. "only friends call me Yamato."

the hurt look on Tai's face was enough to make Matt feel like he had kicked a puppy. Still the other lad hid it after a second or two. Tai ran a hand though his coco hair. "I deserve that."

"damn right you do."

he chose to ignore Matt's foul mood. "yam- er.. Matt, its so good to see you again." Tai let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "I dint know if it was you or not who slammed that music door before." so he had turned round. "god man, you look. Wow, I mean look at you." Matt actually got a frill as Tai's eyes travelled down his body, practically stripping him with his eyes. Before that ever wicked smirk played at the corner of his mouth. "ha, you look like a propa rockstar."

Matt let out a irritated huff before going to open his car door, Tai stopped him.

"you not going to stop for a chat, you been gone two years."

"I know how long I've been gone Tai, I'm not an invalid. As for staying to chat." he paused to throw Tai a repulsed look, what caused the other boy to step back like Matt had actually punched him. "you should be happy you got this much out of me, without me aiming a very precise kick at your groin."

Tai filched while cupping himself, expecting Matt to actually kick him. "Yama please, I just want-"

"I don't care what you want Tai. For once I'm thinking of myself, and I want you away from me."

"Yama -"

"its MATT"

"Matt, please. You cant ignore me forever."

The older boy smirked a chilling smile. "oh I don't have to Tai, just till the end of the year then I'm gone again. Leaving for good this time, not just two towns over. No, try the other side of the world."

"Matt." Tai said in a strained whisper.

"what!" he howled back, flinging the car door open.

"just hear me out, please."

shaking his head Matt climbed into the car. "you blew your chance Tai, you blew it when you fucked me over. Nothing you say will ever mean a thing to me again."

"Matt, come on. Please." Tai begged, tears gathering in then brown orbs.

but Matt just climbed in his car, slamming the door behind him. Tai still stood at the window, looking broken and lost. Starting the engine, he placed the car in gear then slowly lowered the window a few inches.

"just encase you dint get the message when I left, here it is. Bye Taichi, I hope betraying me was worth it, because you lost the only true fried out there." with that he pulled out of the parking lot and shot down the street towards T.K's school.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two is up and running. sorry if these take long to get up but i currently have four fics i'm trying to finish. **

**sorry for any mistakes, i have not got a beta and am doing all this on my own XD**

**comments would be much appreciated, even constructive criticism, i welcome anything you can give :)**

**Jasmine :) xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

traffic was a nightmare, it dint improve the blondes mood any. Bye the time he had reached the school Matt's road rage was raging right up there along the lines of 'murder' and 'drowning kittens'

yer, he was definitely out of boundaries.

Matt pulled into the parking lot, steam emitting from his ears as well as the bonnet.

He patted the dash, whispering a futile 'sorry' for putting his car though so much quick braking and heavy gear changing.

Thankfully T.K was already outside waiting for him. Bad news was, Izzi was stood with him, talking to a girl with a bandanna around her head. Kari, and a spiky haired boy.

_Great, its gonna be ages till he stops talking. _Yes his brother could talk long enough to make the most patient person commit suicide.

Not caring how ignorant he looked, Matt blared the horn.

_Success!_

The group stopped chatting to look at Matt's car, although they couldn't see anything, thanks to his semi tinted windows.

Izzi's head tilted slightly to the side, something Matt new the boy did when there was a problem what needed solving. Not taking his eyes from the car, Izzi spoke. T.K smacked himself on the head and Matt could just Imagen the moan in his voice.

He also hated that he couldn't hear a thing they said, as he was a good 20 feet away. Lip reading would come in handy right about now.

If circumstances was better, he would have gotten out and greeted his old friend. Izzi was one of the few out the old group he would probably still feel comfortable talking too. But circumstances was how they were, and Matt couldn't say again how pissed he was.

Spinning in the seat he reached for the bag in the back, pulling his ipod out and hooking it up to his car stereo. Cranking the volume to full, Matt blared his music.

He watched in mild amusement, as all four teenagers mouths fell open. Students all stopped what they was doing to look over at his old silver mustang.

Years back Matt would have been embarrassed by the amount of people looking at him, now. Well now was different, embarrassment was something he could now brush off.

Laughing as T.K's face went red with the amount of students pointing at Matt, the older blond rolled the window down so T.K could see him, before leaning back and giving him a cocky smile.

T.K's face went from an attractive blush, to red with rage. Matt had the gall to laugh.

The younger bow gripped the strap of his backpack, before storming over to the car. The door was thrown open and Matt had the sudden thought that T.K would snap it off.

"do you enjoy embarrassing me." the younger had to yell over the music to me heard.

Yamato smiled, turning the volume down. "what are big brothers for. So you getting in, or you going to walk?"

"you going to embarrassed me more."

"awh come on T.K if I cant take enjoyment out of embarrassing my younger brother, what can I find fun in."

the younger groaned. "sometimes I hate you." Matt gave his 300watt smile. "i was going to ask a favour. But now, well I'm not so sure your mood would allow it."

Matt reached over to turn the speaker down again. "ask away T.K"

"can you give my friend Davis a lift home, he lives near you."

Yamato leaned back, looking over at the small ground of students still stood staring at them. The only other boy apart from Izzi was the slight, spiky haired kid, who looked a little like Tai.

Taking a breath to calm his hormones at the thought of his ex, he nodded. "sure."

smiling, T.K turned to the group behind him. "oi Davis, come on."

Davis – who wore goggles just like Tai – waved to his friends before jogging up to them.

Matt had to hold back a gasp as the mahogany haired lad smiled at him. Dam if he dint think he resembled Tai from afar, he defiantly did now. The boy even had the same stupid smile.

"thanks." he said to Matt, a slight lisp at the end of his word.

Matt only nodded and turned the music down some more. "no problem, clime in."

they did. T.K buckled himself in before spinning in his seat to face Davis. "put your seatbelt on." the younger looked at them slightly confused. "its for your own safety." T.K explained "my brother drives like death his chasing him."

"hay, you don't like my driving you can always walk." he told the younger blond, changing the rear mirror so he could look at Davis, before talking to the younger of the three. "car rules." they both moaned. "don't touch the guitar. Car rules over."

Davis laugh. "what no 'don't eat, don't drink, don't speak'"

Matt laughed well pulling out at his normal speed, making both boys grab onto anything there finger could grasp. "its a car not the Ritz hotel. Just leave the guitar alone and we have no problems."

the dark haired boy raised his hands in surrender. "hay I wont touch the instrument."

the drive was silent after that, apart from the idol chitchat, T.K's screaming and Davis whoops of joy at the high speed Matt drove. Apparently the kid was as bad as him when it came to speed.

Once they dropped T.K off, Davis directed Matt to his apartment building, what happened to me the same one as himself.

"so." Davis started, climbing from the back into the front. "just moved back, that must be a bit of a nuisance."

"could say that." he mumbled.

"id hate it." the lad continued, oblivious to Matt sudden down mood. "having to say goodbye to friends, thinking you'll never see them again. Then poof, you end up back here." when Matt dint answer, Davis spoke again, like he had always planned to. "surprised you not got girls drooling after you, a mean with you being in a band an all."

Matt chuckled slightly, well taking a sharp right. "I'm not all that friendly to people I don't know."

"well could of fooled me." Davis said cheekily, then stopped when Matt dint answer. Heaving a large sign the younger boy spoke again. "sorry for being a pain." he mumbled. "its just I talk when I'm nervous, and well your cool." was he blushing, Matt had to be imaging it. "T.K talks about you all the time. Guess I just wanted to meet you, but of course I'm just a kid compared to you, guess you had enough of kids annoying you for autographs and whatnot." Davis was twiddling his fingers about, his head hanging low as he slowly whispered. "sorry for being a bother to you."

Matt signed, chancing a glance at the younger lad. _Stop being a dick. _His conscience scolded him. _Just because your not happy about being back don't mean you can be nasty to everyone._ "no I'm sorry Davis, all you done is try and be nice, I'm just not all that happy to be back." he announced, finely telling the truth. "look let me make it up to you, how about I take you school tomorrow. You can tell me a bit more about yourself."

"really." Davis excitedly.

Matt nodded as he pulled into there apartment car park.

A week had passed from his fist day, Matt had be able to avoid Tai and Sora, much to both the teens displeasure. He had been able to have a quiet chat with Izzi, well picking T.K up one day, what had also been the last day as the younger was now to scared to get into the car. And he had been able to give Davis a chance, finding out he liked the lads personality, and had fell into an easy friendship with the younger boy.

The blond stumbled up the apartment stairs. phone between his shoulder and ear, as he rushed though his keyring for the right key.

"Thomas I'm on my way." he mumbled to his manager, cursing as he tripped on the stairs, keys spilling out oh his hand.

"hurry up kid, cant keep them waiting much longer."

_damn. _It was just like his manager to book one of the recording centres.

_Without telling him._

Thomas wanted him to sing a song without his band, hoping that Matt alone could score them all a gig.

_He thinks to much off me._

"how long have I got?" Yamato asked, dreading the answer.

"10 minutes." _well that want so bad _"Think you can make it."

how he drove, he'll be there in 7. "sure, see you there Tom." Matt hung up before his manger could tell him anything else the blond dint want to hear right now. Today Matt planned to relax, well had. It was the second weekend since being back, he had no essays to finish, as he got though them in school.

So he had taken a trip into town, exploring the music shop and debating if he really wanted to spend 30.793 yen on a new guitar, what had been painted a baby blue with glittery purple. He was just reaching for his bank card, when Thomas phoned. Demanding him to get to the other side of town, with his lyric bag and instrument.

Yamato had ran strait home, trying to speak well his breath rushed from oxygen deprived lungs.

As he got to his apartment, Matt stopped, chest heaving from the run. "Davis?" the blond coughed out.

Davis was stood, had raised, ready to knock on Yamato's door. Dark blue football kit clinging to every muscle of his lean body. A sports bag thrown over his left shoulder, probably holding a change of cloths.

The mahogany haired boy looked over at Matt, sheepish smile on his pink lips. "Matt you look..."

"sweaty. Out of breath. Red. A horrid mess." Matt joked, leaning over to unlock the door. "take your pick."

"I was going to say flushed." Davis confirmed, following Matt into the apartment. "why are you out of breath."

"gotta see my manager." the older boy replied, pulling the shirt over his head well heading towards the clean washing. His jeans was already heading towards his ankles, as Matt pulled a tight, long sleeve, black tee over his head. The blond was use to getting changed fast, as at his gigs he only had 30 seconds to a minuted for a full wardrobe change.

Matt turned towards the younger, as he zipped up the dark Gray, skinny jeans. "what you need Davis?" Yamato asked. Silently telling him it was okay to turn around from where the younger stood, his back to Matt.

Davis' cheeks was stained pink as he twisted to face the blond. Matt never understood why he became embarrassed from Yamato's confidence. It had took him a good year to finely be able to remove cloths well eyes were on him. But finely the eyes was just like the whispered, meant nothing in the end.

"wanted you too know I would be coming round late, got a match." the younger mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"you wanted me to come." it want a question, Matt new the younger looked up to him. As strange as it was to Yamato.

"it don't matter." Davis answered, rubbing a hand though short spiky hair. "you got business to attend to."

Matt signed, splashing aftershave onto his cheeks and neck. "I wish I new sooner, I would have came."

Davis eyes lit up just at the sound. "really."

smiling, Matt through a arm round the lads shoulder. "course I would. Tell you what, how about I drop you off."

"wont you be late?"

"what's a little lateness compared to seeing you happy."

30 seconds later, both boys was jogging to Matt's car. Guitar, lyric bag and sports bag all in hand. Davis was still closing the passenger door as Yamato peeled out, and sped in the direction of the football pitch.

Bye the time they got there Matt had 4 minutes left, and his car was smoking at the bonnet. "hnn." he whispered. "think I over did her."

Davis eyes were wide. "you know what's up, don't you?"

"course." he reassured, 300 watt smile plastered on his thin red lips. "she needs a drink. don't you?" the blond said, rubbing the dash. "your gonna have to wait hun, I'll give you one when we get to the studio."

Davis eyebrows were raised. "you do know your talking to a car?"

Matt plastered on his face, a faked, shocked expression. "shh don't tell her that." he turned back to rubbing the dash. "ignore him baby, he don't know what he's saying."

Davis laughed, well climbing out. Bag in hand. "you know I find something more crazy out about you everyday."

"go play your game. Oh and good luck."

Davis smiled his shy smile, closed the door and ran over to his friends. Friends, Matt hadn't noticed in his haste to get here on time. Davis had introduced them all to him over the past week. Cody, small, curious and reliable. Yolei , purple haired and bright, she loved her friends even if it seemed she was shouting at them at times. She always spoke her mind, no matter how sincere it came out. T.K and Kari. There was know way he could forget them two, he had seen them grow up, well most of it.

Then there was the one boy he dint want to see, the one lad who Davis had been friends with when he met Kari.

Tai.

The lad was in his school uniform, telling Matt he had probably been brought in to re-do a test. The lad dint seem bothered to be wearing the horrid green blazer on a Saturday. He actually seemed quite proud to be in it.

That was Tai alright, never getting embarrassed over anything.

Matt watched, his eyes glued to the boy as he removed the blazer and tie, throwing them onto the bench. Before waving to Davis to pass the ball. Matt watched as the ball hit Tai's foot, roll up in the air before landing on that gravity defying hair.

Tai's huge smile took over his newly modelled face, as he gave a bow, what could rival a pirates. The ball rolling onto the back of his shoulders, then up again when he finely stood.

_Well I'll be damn if he hasn't improved. _

Cursing his body for reacting to the boys boast of talent. Matt turned his scowl to the dash.

"fuck." he cures. _He was going to be late. _I have a minute.

He turned the key in the ignition, only to hear a horrid gurgling. _Oh please not now. _He tried again, yet the same happened.

Banging his head against the headrest, Matt heaved a sign. Climbing out he walked over to the bonnet, and popped it open. Steam bellowed out and Yamato had to doge the stuff, so not to get a face full.

"yer I really gave you a bad time, ain't I girl." _oh well he thought, might as well tell Thomas I'll be late, she's gonna need time to cool. _

Getting the pack of cigarettes from his glove compartment, he lit one up. Taking a long drag, he pulled the phone from his jeans and dialled Thomas.

His manager answered on the first ring.

"where are you." there was no doubting the anger in his tone. Yamato could already Imagen the vain popping on his left temple and had to hold back a chuckle.

"late. I think we're both intelligent enough to notice that."

"don't patronize me."_oh he want, he was having a blast pissing him off. It was one of the few thing Matt lived for in life._ "what happened."

"car gave out." Matt supplied, blowing smoke from his nose.

"well then, get a taxi."

"I'm going to say no to that, twice. One being, I will not leave my car where it is. And two, she will be up and running in a few, so go lie for me. God knows you own me."

"boy! My patience in running thin."

"well go find someone else to be lead singer." Matt snarled back, looking at the large bottle of water in his trunk. He was debating weather to fill up the radiator or not. It all deepened on how Thomas replied. "I've always done what you ask, been there on time no matter what time you phone. And Kami knows its been ungodly hours. I've been at every concert, ill or not. Now lie for me Thomas or so help me." he dint even have to finish that threat. They both new that he would go by whatever word he gave. Matt dint want to leave the band, but he was seriously beginning to hate his manager.

A long breath carried over the line. "okay, I'll get you fifteen more. Think you can make it."

Yamato ran a hand through his too short hair. "yea I'll make it."

he hung up, but his eyes never wavered from the bottle of water. How did he get in these messes, tried helping one person, but ended up getting himself in trouble.

"its not going to bite you."

Yamato jumped, head banging against the raised boot. Cursing he rubbed the newly forming lump, glaring in the direction of the new voice, Matt nearly cures again at the sight of who stood there.

Tai was smiling his boyish smile. Laughter lines lining his eyes. "you okay."

Matt was about to punch the boy, damn the consequences. When he started choking. _Fuck. _He forgot about having a cigarette in his mouth.

Pulling it from his lips, Yamato couched up more smoke then his car. His eyes red and watery as he glared at the boy, who looked far to amused for his liking.

"Wanker." he snarled. Pulling the bottle of water from the boot, and slamming it down. Nearly catching Tai's hand.

"the cig made you choke, not me."

_yea but you gave me the heart attack. _Glaring his hatred one last time, Matt stormed to the front of the car. Only stopping once to grab a rag from the glove box.

"so you know about car's?" Tai asked, walking two paces behind him.

"I no about _my _car." the blond replied, placing the cig back in his mouth as he leaned over and popped the cap of the radiator.

Tai seemed amused that Matt was talking to him, so pushed it more by speaking again. "seen you dropped Davis off."

Yamato could see the light in Tai's eyes. And kicked himself for talking, but he couldn't help it. Whenever he heard that lyrical voice, he just wanted to replay. "ahhh, so your intelligence stretches that far then."

Tai's eyebrows came together in confusion. "I don't get you?"

Matt gesture to the boy with the empty bottle of water. "your in school uniform. I'll take it intelligence don't rise to maths test's." pulling the last drag from his cig, Matt flicked the butt.

A red blush coated Tai cheeks, his hand scratching the back of his neck in nerviness.

Rolling his eyes, Matt nodded to the pitch. "make sure he don't get hurt." he dint know why that slipped from his mouth. Still it was the truth and for the he wouldn't take it back.

Pulling the car door open, Matt only paused to Tai's soft voice. "you care for him?"

damn if that one question dint rip his heart up inside. Still he kept the cold mask on his face, eyes like ice, as he turned to the tanned boy. "what do you want Tai." did that much venom really come from _his_ voice.

"I, I just, I just wanted to apologise."

"save it Tai." he snapped,

"Yama, please-"

Matt did punch him then. Tai stumbled back, hand on his nose as blood poured between his fingers, in think red drops. His eyes were wide, in both fear and shock.

Matt wrung his hand out once, throwing Tai a glare. "I told you not to call me Yama."

"'att, I 'ust wa'nt"

"i don't care what you want." Matt snarled, voice raising several octaves. Players on the pitch turned in there direction. Matt was more amazed that he could decipher Tai's words. "leave me be Tai, you've hurt me, you fucked me over."

"peop'ule are 'ooking"

he dint care. Matt's chest felt tight, just like it did when he found out what Tai had done to him. His throat was dry, like he hadn't had water in months. His palms were damp, and sweat was gathering at the back of his knees. He had to get this weight off him, and it was now more then ever.

"listen to me Tai, and listen good." the words came out in a deathly growl, still loud enough for people to here. "you brought this on yourself, you deceived me, betrayed me, and most of all, used me. But not just my love for you, oh no, you had to take it all dint you. Heart, _body, _and soul. I look at you and I'm disgusted at myself for what I felt for you. No, what I thought I felt. You destroyed me Tai, and now you have to live with the pain."

getting in the car, Matt slammed the door. Then punched the steering wheel in utter anger, causing it to go off and get the last few people – who wasn't being nosy – to look in his direction. Fuck he had let his emotions get the better of him. So, Tai deserved to know just how much Matt hated him

_but do you hate him?_

Yes I bloody well do. But Matt dint know if that was true or false.

Shoving the car in reverse with too much force, he screeched out of the parking lot, cutting off a car pulling in.

he dint look back, not this time.

Tai sat on the bleachers, tissue waded up his nose to stop the bleeding. Well he watched Davis sprint down the pitch after the famous Ken Ichijouji. The match was drawing slowly to a close.

It had taken nearly all the match to stop the blood rushing from Tai's nose. No thanks to the new tablets he'd been put on by his doctor. One of the conditions were they thinned the blood, to the point he had gone though a full box of tissues. Something his sister and T.K pointed out till no end, saying he should go to the hospital.

Gah! Like he would go there just so they could sit him in a room, and tell him to wait till the bleeding stopped.

The bleeding had finely subsided, but Tai was determined not to remove the tissues. He might just jinx it if he did. And his blood sugar was low enough to lose any more.

A roar from the crown made Tai look up, Davis had just side tackled Ken, causing the lead star to miss the goal, and the fans to cheer with excitement. The whistle blew, signalling the end of the game and Tai stood to clap, even though Davis' team hadn't won.

Team members ran up to congratulate Davis on his tackle and stopping another goal. The lad gave his 300 watt smile, eyes shining with excitement and awe. The same was happening to Ken, yet the other lads eyes held fear, from being surround. Once both groups had broken apart, and Ken breathed an visible sign of relief. Tai and the others began to walk forward. Only to pause when Davis jogged over to Ken and plated an hand on his shoulder, stopping the older lad in his tracks.

"i hate how he can do that!"

"hmm." Tai asked, eyes still watching the two football players, well Yolei stamped her foot. "what?"

"how he can just forget everything that monster did. He hurt helpless Digimon, destroyed homes. And Davis just bows down to the ground he walks on, forgets everything. Its sickening!"

Tai didn't see that, yes Davis was talking to the only evil person Tai hated right now. But there was a heavies to his eyes, a small pull at his wide smile. No, Tai seen a lad who understood everything bad the lad in front of him had done. He was just choosing not to judge him on it.

Tai couldn't hear what was being said. But he could see Ken's eyes wide, glistening as they filled up with tears. Then the older lad pushed Davis away, shouting to be left alone before running off the pitch, though his team mates and through the parking lot. Looked like the lad was running home.

Davis stood watching, hand running though his mahogany hair, and his right had shook in anger. Finely getting control, he turned and stormed towards Tai and the others.

"I cant believe you!" Yolei snarled.

"oh leave it alone for once, Yolei." Davis kicked the grass before picking up his sports bag.

"leave it alone, you just grovelled to the 'empire of the digital word." the last words was finished with so much sarcasm, Tai actually glance at the girl. Her eyes were red, with anger and holding back tears. Tears he dint know the cause off.

"dude you look like a total nut job."

Tai swirled back around, Davis was stood looking at him, a smile plastered on his lips what dint reach his eyes. "guess Matt's got a pretty hard punch, huh."

ye he bloody well did. Tai had had plenty on fights with the blond, but he never remembered Matt being able to punch so damn hard. Thankfully Matt hadn't broken his nose, just bruised it pretty badly.

"ye." Tai confessed. Hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sure his right hook want that strong last time."

"what you do."

"I cant believe you, your just going to ignore me." Yolei screeched.

Davis carried on acting like she wasn't there. "you gonna tell."

Tai was still looking at yolei's red face, flushed with rage. as he answered. "I stabbed him in the back."

Davis eyes widened, mouth in a perfect O shape. Then as Tai was about to smile, it snapped shut with an audible clicking noise. His eyes went wide as his face flushed with giddiness. A smile took over his face, lighting up his eyes where it hadn't before.

"Matt!" he yelled, his bag hitting the ground with a _thunk_.

Tai spun on his heel, eyes searching the benches. There at the back sat Matt, a cigarette hanging loosely from the right side of his mouth. Baseball tossing from one hand to the other. The blond looked up at Davis' call, and Tai felt jealousy roll though him full force. He had been best mates with the older lad for years, they had been though hell together. Lost each other in the digital world, but still, they had come together again, always looking for one another. Never truly giving up. And now Matt looked at Davis with that shy smile. With them crystal blue eyes shinning in the afternoon sun. and it killed Tai a little more inside.

Yes he had destroyed what they had as a couple, but as friends? Why did they have to give that up aswell. Surly there friendship had been to strong to fall apart, but it had. In one day Tai had lost everything.

That dint stop the jealousy. His jaw clenched, as he watched Matt rise from the bleachers and slowly make his way down, hand in his pockets and eyes only on Davis.

Matt looked better then Tai remembers, better then what he saw when he watched the rockstar on TV. He was taller, longer, leaner. His muscles had built up, giving him strong shoulders what curved down into a narrow waist. His grey jeans clinging to the two shapely legs. His hair was short, not as short as when they travelled to the digital world, just a little longer then when the fought that virus Digimon on the internet. And the way he carried himself, it said he could handle anything. Gone was the boy who dint know how to stand up to bullies, who crumbled at the gossip spread about him.

Now Matt was a strong adolescent. Reaching the last years of being a teen, he was becoming a well shaped man. And he had done it all on his own, with Tai as far away as possible.

_He doest need you. _Oh how true his conscious was.

Tai stumbled back as Davis rushed past him. He tackled Matt in a bear hug, the older of the two dint even flinch from the sudden weight thrown on him.

"you came!" Davis cried as he pulled away.

Matt's eyes rose as he looked at everyone who was left, he even looked at Tai, and the brown haired boy felt his heart skip a beat. There was no scowl on his lips, no hatred in his eyes as he looked at him.

Matt pulled the cig from his mouth, crushing the butt under his dress shoes. He twisted his head so as to blow smoke away from Davis. "felt pretty bad about missing the match."

Davis stepped away, both hand rushing though his hair. "how long have you been here."

yer that was something Tai wouldn't mind knowing.

Matt shrugged his shoulder, like it dint really matter. "I made it in time for you goal."

Davis sputtered, as his eyes grew wide and round. Davis has scored twenty minutes in, what meant Matt had been here for quite awhile. "b- but, I though your manager wanted you."

Matt spread his hands wide, cocky smile on his pick lips. "I'm a rockstar, everyone wants a record deal with my band at the moment. Its not hard pulling a few string to change the time of a meeting." he paused to look at his watch. "I have to be there in twenty-five minutes. So I cant drive you home."

Davis laughed, it was filled with pure joy. "like I care about that. You made it! I cant believe you Matt."

"Tai? Are you okay." Kari, his little sister asked, her hand tugging at his long sleeve shirt. "you don't look so well."

"I'm fine Kari." he assured, even if his heart felt like it would stop any time now.

"why didn't you sit with us." T.K asked his older brother, moving to stand next to Davis. There was a strain to his voice, anger running underneath. But know one would no that unless they new T.K

his brother looked over at him, his own hardens in his eyes. Something he was _allowing _the younger sibling to see. If Matt had mastered anything, it was how to keep emotions from his face. "I was thinking."

_oh yer_. Tai diffidently heard the _shut up, _in his tone. Apparently so did Davis and everyone else, well except T.K, but what was brothers for.

"about what." there was a challenge in the younger voice, daring Matt to answered correctly.

"how I could kill my brother without going down for murder." Matt snapped, but his eyes wondered over to Tai, and they stopped there, holding his own in that crystal blue gaze. "things have been difficult lately, moving back here hasn't been easy for me okay. And I just want a little time without any hostility, without the questions and the nagging, time to readjust. Can you give me that, without questioning it every few minutes, just until I settle down. Again!"

T.K signed, before nodding. "yer sure, sorry."

but Tai new the question had been aimed at him also, so he nodded. If it was time the older needed, it was time Tai would give him.


End file.
